powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 3: The Power of Five!
is the third episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. It continues the formation arc of Jetman with the continued pursuit of the team to convince the stubborn Gai to join them. Synopsis Ryu faces an uphill battle to recruit the selfish Gai for the team while Tran releases a faucet Dimension Beast to torment the populace. Plot A faucet drips in a house at night while a man sleeps. The man notices and tries to turn it off but it starts dripping again and he tries to fix it. Without warning, a hand from another dimension places a Dimension Bug on the faucet; Tran laughs as the faucet comes alive and strangles the man with it's hose before sucking him inside, devouring him. The faucet returns to it's socket as it starts dripping blood instead of water. Meanwhile, Commander Odagari decides to show off her abilities to the three new Jetman, scaring them before asking them to fight her in combat. Kaori, Raita and Ako try to back away from fighting her before Yellow Owl is thrown into her causing her to use a throw move to send him to the ground. Both Ako and Kaori likewise try but the commander defeats them handedly. Odagari states they can't be called warriors yet if they can't handle someone like her; and that Ryu is the only real warrior their team has, as Ako complains that Ryu should be the one training them. When Raita asks about Ryu's whereabouts, the commander states he's still after Gai to complete Jetman before the next Vyram attack. Kaori thinks that they should tag along thinking they could help in getting Gai on their side but Odagari says no, asking them to concentrate on training instead; Ako complains but the commander stares at her when she calls her a "witch". At a traffic stop, Gai approaches a female officer, who is forced to straighten her skirt up when she notices him. Gai tries to flirt with the officer but is turned off by her coldness, riding off despite the light still being red. Having broken the law, the officer pursues Gai, which he sees as an excuse for the two of them to talk. Ryu appears to stop the flirting, calling himself Gai's "date" and forcing the brown-jacket man to ride off and the officer to wonder if she's pretty. Ryu pursues Gai through a shipping area until Gai is distracted, allowing Ryu to catch up to attempt his offer again despite Gai's previous refusal. He continues to believe that the Vyram should destroy Earth and he should enjoy life until it's brought to it's end. Ryu is aggravated but Gai sees this as a cue for another fight as Ryu tries to continue winning him over. Gai punches him and threatens to break Ryu's neck if they encounter each other again. Meanwhile the other Jetman continue training by dragging tires but are becoming exhausted by the actions. Ako tries to quit but Raita tells her to pursue for the sake of the Commander; with Kaori adding they have to for the sake of being great warriors. Raita continues training but Kaori decide to give him all their tires, hopping along free as her teammate takes her burden. Ako joins him as the two girls cheer the male on. At the same time, Odagari is suddenly attacked by her shower head, forcing her to use a razor to slice the hose and stop the attack. The showerhead continues to wriggle as the commander is shocked by the action. At the Golden Gate club, Gai is playing pool as Ryu comes in, ordering a hot milk from the bartender. Gai becomes frustrated enough to miss hitting his cue ball, but Ryu catches it. Gai keeps hitting pool balls towards Ryu as Red Hawk keeps catching them and he approaches the bar to compliment him and to "finish" what they started. Back with training, Raita collapses from exhaustion and calls out for water, leading to a fountain to appear out of nowhere. Raita rushes towards it but blood flows out instead of water; it attacks him as Tran laughs at the foolish affair. The fountain tries to strangle Raita with a hose forcing Kaori and Ako to assist, but Tran uses his glove to "command" the fountain to transform into it's Dimensional Beast form: Faucet Dimension. Tran commands the Dimension Beast to attack them; Ako tries to kick the creature but falls from recoil, with the Vyram general calling them "clumsier than expected". Odagari advises them to retreat and that they're not able to defeat the Dimension Beast on their own as is. The commander advises Ryu to finish getting Gai to finish the team. Faucet Dimension begins to run havoc throughout the city, making plumbing rip buildings apart and attack people. As they're attacked by more hoses, Raita tries to get Ryu to come back to help them, stating they need "the power of five" to defeat the Dimensional Beast. However Ryu is at a dirt track with Gai, preparing to race him on bikes: if Gai wins then Ryu is to never appear before him again; but if Ryu wins, Gai joins Jetman. The two go at it with Gai leading most of the way until Ryu passes him. As several kids watching appear to applaud them, several of Faucet Dimension's hoses appear and strangle them. Seeing them in danger, Ryu abandons the race to save them as Gai passes the finish line, stating that he's so weak that he can't help but help others in danger. Ryu cuts off the hoses while realizing what they are while Gai yells at him for abandoning the race like that. Seeing Ryu as weak, he states that you have to think of yourself in order to live. Ryu tells him that this isn't the right way but Gai tells him to do whatever he wants and that he won and the deal remains to never see him again. However before Gai rides off, the sentient hoses of Faucet Dimension surround his bike's front wheel making him unable to move. Constricting around Gai, the Dimensional Beast directly attacks him before turning towards Ryu and the kids. Ryu tells the kids to run as he attacks, leading to Faucet Dimension to attack Gai instead. Ryu tries to rush to him but the creature throws a hose around his neck, with Gai still yelling at Ryu for being so selfless. Ryu states that with Gai as a member of Jetman, he has to save him because he's part of the team. As a squad of Grinam approaches, Gai decides to run off again with his bike, abandoning Ryu to his fate. Back at Sky Camp, the other three arrive exhausted before seeing Ryu on the monitor calling for them. Odagari advises them to go as Faucet Dimension and the Grinam continue their attack. Raita rides to the rescue in a truck with Kaori and Ako following along, Ako shooting with turrets on top of the truck to hold the Grinam back. Faucet Dimension suddenly constricts hoses around everyone's neck and electrocutes them. Gai, far away, is continued to be tormented by Ryu's good words, but Gai denies them stating he has to remain alone. Haunted by images of Ryu and the others being attacked by Faucet Dimension, he doubts himself and why he's even caring about the team in this way. However returning to the scene of battle, Gai slams his bike right into Faucet Dimension, freeing Ryu from it's grip. Ryu feels happy to see Gai finally on their side, placing the abandoned Cross Changer right on his wrist. Finally as the full Jetman, the team transforms as Odagari smiles of approval at Sky Camp. Red Hawk attacks with his Bringer Sword towards Faucet Dimension as the girls kick the creature and Yellow Owl throws a rock at it. As advised by Ryu, Black Condor uses the Wing Gauntlet and slams his fists into the Dimensional Beast, knocking it down. Forming the Bird Bomber, the team shoot at the creature, destroying it and the Dimension Bug. Seeing the failure of the creature, Tran pronounces it as "game over" as he vanishes. Back at the dock, Ryu congratulates Gai for coming back and joining the team; but he begins to introduce himself to Kaori and Ako instead, flirting with them. Raita asks if it was a good idea to have Gai on their side but he relents that he did the right thing. However, Tran's hologram appears before them asking if they've really won. The other Vyram quickly join him with Radiguet and Maria congratulating them for finishing the team. Gai gets angry when Radiguet calls them cute and tries to punch him but falls through the vision before attacking them in turn. He ominously proclaims "the stronger you become, the more interesting the game gets"; while Ako and Ryu try to tell them that this isn't just something to play around with. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Police: *Man: *Faucet Dimension: Errors *''to be added'' Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *''to be added'' DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue